Why me, Gaius
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [TRAD] Gaius est revenu depuis une semaine et la seule chose qu'il a remarqué, c'est que Merlin est perdu et sans espoir. Sera-t-il capable d'aider Merlin ? L'UA moderne. OS. Relation père-fils. [Why me, Gaius de Katie Katherine]


**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages, ainsi que l'histoire, ne m'appartient pas

 **Titre :** Why me, Gaius

 **Résumé :** [TRAD] Gaius est revenu depuis une semaine et la seule chose qu'il a remarqué, c'est que Merlin est perdu et sans espoir. Sera-t-il capable d'aider Merlin ? L'UA moderne. OS. Relation père-fils. [Why me, Gaius de Katie Katherine]

 **Personnage** : Merlin ; Gaius

 **Note :** Le lien de la fanfiction d'origine sera sur mon profil

 **Note 2 :** Gaius est de retour, depuis près d'une semaine, et constate qu'attendre le retour d'Arthur l'a laissé sans espoir et seul.

 **Note 3 :** J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire sa fanfiction

* * *

 **Why me, Gaius**

* * *

Gaius lisait un livre de médecine, venant de la bibliothèque de Merlin, quand il entendit celui-ci gémir et pleurer. Gaius se leva et alla dans la chambre de l'ancien serviteur du roi. Il vit que le garçon était dans son lit en train de se débattre, et ce, péniblement. Il était recouvert d'une couche de sueur et ses vêtements s'accrochaient à lui. Puis Merlin s'est mis à crier :

"Arthur, je suis désolé ! Aidez-moi, Arthur ! Ça fait mal ! Gaius, sauve-moi ! Je ne peux pas respirer !" s'exclama Merlin.

Gaius s'avança vers Merlin et l'attrapa.

"Tout va bien, mon garçon. Réveille-toi, Merlin. Réveille-toi." dit Gaius haut et fort, mais l'état de Merlin ne faisait qu'empirer.

Par la suite, Gaius vit le couteau, qui se trouvait à côté du sorcier, et il remarqua également les coupures qui recouvraient le corps de son fils de coeur.

"Oh, Merlin, mon garçon."

Il saisit son poignet et essaya de le calmer, mais cela ne fonctionna pas.

"Non, ne me touchez pas ! Qui me touche ? Pourquoi ils me touchent ?"

Gaius lâcha alors Merlin et se débarrassa de l'objet tranchant. Le cauchemar atteignit son point culminant et le sorcier s'assit pour crier jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir. Le médecin revint vers lui et l'éteignit. Alors Merlin le serra fermement pendant qu'il hurlait.

"Réveille-toi, mon garçon, c'est juste un cauchemar." répéta le vieil homme.

Finalement, Merlin gémit une nouvelle fois et commença à se calmer.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien?" le sorcier hocha la tête en larmes.

Gaius se dégagea et tira le bras de Merlin, pour le tendre devant eux.

"Depuis combien de temps, mon garçon ?"

"Depuis que vous et mère êtes morts." gémit Merlin.

"Oh, Merlin."

"Vous m'avez aidé à arrêter mais quand vous êtes morts, c'est la seule chose qui me rendait heureux. Puis j'ai commencé à le faire dans mon sommeil et je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. J'ai essayé si fort, mais je ne peux pas arrêter, Gaius."

"Chut, calme-toi, mon garçon."

Puis Merlin commença à vomir. Gaius prit aussitôt une petite poubelle et la donna à Merlin qui continua à vomir. En l'observant, le médecin de la cours, remarqua à quel point Merlin avait le teint verdâtre.

"Tu veux quelque chose pour te détendre ?" demanda son père de coeur.

Merlin hocha alors la tête avant de vomir de nouveau.

Gaius partit chercher quelques affaires. Quand il revint, il vit que Merlin toussait beaucoup et qu'il y avait également du sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Il l'essuya.

"Combien de temps j'ai crié ?" demanda la voix rauque du sorcier.

"Pendant presque 15 minutes."

"J'ai dû m'abîmer quelque chose."

"Oui, en effet... Maintenant, je veux que tu prennes ça. Cela aidera."

"Pour le processus de guérison et la douleur." affirmèrent Merlin et Gaius en même temps. Ils se sourirent légèrement.

"Tu te souviens encore de tout ce que je t'ai appris." soupira Gaius.

"Je devais m'en souvenir sinon je serais mort." marmonna le sorcier en buvant la potion. Ensuite, son père de coeur lui donna quelque chose pour qu'il puisse se détendre. Par la suite, Gaius se mit au travail en soignant les blessures de Merlin et en les bandant.

"Maintenant, veux-tu me dire de quoi parlait ton cauchemar ?"

"De vous et Arthur. J'étais torturé et violé. J'ai vu Arthur qui essayait de m'aider, mais il m'a fait brûlé vif sur le bûcher quand il a découvert ma magie, et vous, vous étiez là à me regarder. Vous ne l'avez pas arrêté ou quoi que ce soit. Je vous ai vu me regarder mourir. Puis, il y a eu le noir… Et je vous ai encore vu, vous essayez de me calmer."

"Une partie de ton cauchemar était réel. Après l'arrivée de Sefa à Camelot, tu as été kidnappé, torturé et violé. Ce que tu as vécu était horrible. Tu as disparu pendant plusieurs mois avant qu'on ne te trouve. Tu t'es réveillé dans mes appartements en criant, en sanglotant de douleur et de peur. Il a fallu plusieurs jours avant que tu réalises que tu étais chez toi et que tu étais en sécurité à Camelot."

"Je m'en souviens à peine... C'est comme si cela venait d'arriver. Pensez-vous qu'Arthur reviendra bientôt ?"

"Malheureusement, je ne connais pas l'avenir, Merlin. Mais j'espère qu'il reviendra pour toi. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi, mon garçon. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi désespéré et perdu."

Merlin détourna le regard et pleura. Puis il sentit Gaius serrer sa main.

"Merlin tu n'es pas seul, ne cache pas tes émotions. Laisse-les sortir." chuchota Gaius. Puis Merlin se mit à sangloter et Gaius le prit dans ses bras.

"Pourquoi moi, Gaius ? Pourquoi ai-je été choisi pour vivre plus de mille ans seul ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu le plaisir de mourir comme vous ? Pourquoi ai-je dû porter le poids du monde sur mes épaules pendant si longtemps ?" sanglota Merlin.

"J'aimerai le savoir, mon garçon. Vraiment."

"Je suis si fatigué, Gaius. Je ne peux plus faire ça. Je me sens si faible et malade. C'est si dur de respirer. Tout est si écrasant. Je veux que ça s'arrête, Gaius. Je veux que ça s'arrête. S'il vous plaît, faites que ça s'arrête."

"Je ne peux pas, mon garçon. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de le faire."

Merlin pleura encore plus. Gaius embrassa alors le front de Merlin. Quand le garçon cessa de sangloter, Gaius l'aida à s'allonger sous les couvertures.

"Dors un peu." souffla Gaius.

"Je ne peux pas." répondit Merlin.

"Laisse-moi aller te chercher quelque chose à boire."

"D'accord."

Gaius fit du thé fumant pour son fils d'adoption. Il avait mis dedans de la camomille pour aider Merlin à dormir. Quand il retourna à la chambre, le jeune homme se reposait contre la pile d'oreillers. Ainsi, Gaius lui tendit la tasse.

"Attention, c'est chaud." prévint Gaius. Merlin hocha la tête en buvant lentement et soigneusement son thé. Quand il eut fini, il se sentit sombrer de nouveau.

"Gaius, pouvez-vous me tenir dans vos bras ? Je ne pense pas pouvoir dormir très longtemps." souffla Merlin.

"Bien sûr."

Gaius embrassa le front de Merlin et s'assit à son tour contre les oreillers. Dès que Gaius fut à l'aise, il réalisa que son garçon dormait déjà. Alors Il embrassa de nouveau le front du sorcier et ferma les yeux jusqu'au matin.

Par la suite, Il se réveilla et vit que Merlin avait disparu. Aussitôt, le médecin de la cours se leva et alla dans le salon où il remarqua que Merlin était étendu sur le canapé et regardait la télévision.

"Comment te sens-tu ce matin, mon garçon?" demanda Gaius alors qu'il s'asseyait de l'autre côté du sofa.

"Un peu mieux. Merci d'être avec moi. Je sais que je peux être une plaie pour vous." répondit Merlin.

"Ne pense jamais ça. Tu es comme un fils pour moi, Merlin. Même quand tu m'énerves, je tiens à toi. Je tiendrais toujours à toi."

"Et vous êtes comme un père pour moi."

"As-tu pris tes médicaments ce matin ?"

"Non."

"Tu sais que tu ne te débarrassera jamais de ces infections si tu ne prends pas tes médicaments."

"Eh bien, pour ça, il faudrait déjà que j'arrête de me couper."

"En effet."

Merlin se leva et alla prendre ses médicaments. Quand il revint, il se coucha de nouveau sur le canapé et s'endormit. Gaius sourit et finit de lire le livre, qu'il avait laissé la veille au soir. Il savait que son garçon aurait besoin de beaucoup d'amour et de réconfort, et le médecin de la cours était prêt à l'aider de toutes les manières possibles.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous dis à la prochaine !


End file.
